


In Our Dreams, Forever Mine

by shadowblade_tara



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, any romance will be oh so slow, jim and spock are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowblade_tara/pseuds/shadowblade_tara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When the Nelson is destroyed by an unknown force, there are only two survivors. Fate has something special in mind for these two, if they can survive long enough to learn of it. For who are they, if not each others?  Also posted on FF.net under same pen name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ch 1

**ch 1**

Captain Christopher Pike has never seen anything like this.

 

The USS _Nelson_ is gone. Completely obliterated by an unknown weapon system. That alone is a staggering fact. Even more terrifying is the number of survivors.

 

Two. Just two, and only children. They were put in an escape pod and jettisoned into space, where the _Alliance_ found them two days later, still floating the debris field. They’re just children, the youngest of the two barely five years old, the oldest maybe six months older than that.

 

Pike stands there on his own ship, watching from outside the medbay as his medic looks them over. Boyce performs his scans in silence instead of trying to talk with the kids like he might have – and Pike suspects the Vulcan child has a lot to do with that.

 

Number One stands beside him. “How are they?”

 

“Boyce is still working on them.” he says with a small sigh. “Dammit, I didn’t even know there were Vulcans on the _Nelson_ , much less children!” He doesn’t look away from the window. “When we pulled them aboard, the blond was holding the other. The life support systems were designed to maintain a lower temperature than Vulcans can sustain.”

 

Number One snorts. “Does that explain why they’re holding hands?” she asks. Sure enough, the children are holding hands, and haven’t let go of each other during the entire exam. The little blond boy is staring blankly at his knees; the Vulcan watches Boyce intently, mistrust clear on his face.

 

Finally, Boyce pulls back. The Vulcan relaxes just a little. Boyce attempts a smile. “What’s your name?” he asks gently.

 

The Vulcan’s gaze flickers to the little boy before returning to Boyce. “I am Spock.” he says, his Standard a little forced. It’s clear he’s unused to the language. “This is Jim.”

 

“Do you know Jim’s last name, Spock?” Boyce asks. “We need to find his family.”

 

Spock’s grip on Jim tightens just a bit. Just enough. “No.”

 

Boyce nods and leaves the medbay. Pike arches an eyebrow at him. “Well?” he asks. “How are they?”

 

“Considering that Jim is the only reason Spock is still alive, I’d say pretty good.” Boyce says. “However, I have some concerns about separating them. I don’t believe they’d react to it very well.”

 

Number One frowns. “How so?” she asks.

 

Boyce shrugs. “You heard Spock. He won’t tell me Jim’s surname. I believe he knows it. He just doesn’t want me to take Jim away, and he knows that will happen if I find family.”

 

“I can’t imagine a human family taking on a Vulcan child.” Pike muses. “Or vice versa. That would just be too strange.”

 

“Strange or not, we need to know what to do with them.” Number One says. “They’ll have to be separated eventually. There’s just no other way to do it.”

 

“Jim won’t speak.” Boyce protests. “He’s letting Spock talk for him. I have no doubt he’ll speak to Spock, but something happened in that pod that’s taken his words. Until he recovers from that, removing his constant is only going to make things a thousand times worse for him. Probably for Spock as well. I imagine he’s using Jim as a shield for his own trauma.”

 

Pike snorts. “What trauma? Vulcans are emotionless bastards, Boyce, you know that.”

 

Boyce points at the window. “Does _that_ look like an _emotionless bastard_ to you?” he demands. “He’s a _child_ , Chris. He’s a Vulcan in appearance only. He’s _scared_ , and the only reason he’s pretending he’s not is because Jim needs him to not be. Do you know what that means?”

 

Number One sighs. “It means separating the two of them is going to trigger a meltdown in both.” she says with some level of resignation. “Jim could retreat further into himself and refuse to speak at all. Spock – well, there’s no telling what he would do. We haven’t seen how he manifests trauma yet.”

 

Pike holds up both hands. “Okay, okay, fine – geez, you guys are ganging up on me.” He considers for a moment. “Well, the Tarsus IV outpost has an orphanage. We can send them there until we find out more about where they came from. Maybe by the time we find their families, they’ll be ready to separate.”

 

“Or maybe they’ll be even more invested in each other.” Boyce retorts. “Ah, well, it’s your choice, Captain.”

 

Pike grimaces. “Number One, change direction. Let’s head to Tarsus IV.”

 

“Aye, Captain.”

 

/---------/

 

It takes six weeks to get to Tarsus IV at Warp 4. During that time, Spock and Jim rarely leave the medbay and are never seen outside of each other’s company. They are often referred to simply as ‘the children’, as if they are a single entity instead of two separate species. They change a little during that time as well. Spock finally grows comfortable enough with Boyce and his staff to stop watching them constantly while they work. Jim start talking again, mostly to Spock, a little to everyone else. He refuses to speak to the captain and has barely spoken more than five words to Number One.

 

When command staff speak to them, Spock does the talking. How he knows exactly what to say in place of Jim is beyond their understanding.

 

It’s frustrating, but not surprising. Something has happened to make both children wary of the command staff, and Pike doesn’t like to think about what that might mean. Boyce found no evidence of physical abuse, but clearly some emotional trauma has taken place here. The only clue as to the children’s identities is that a genetic makeup reveals Spock is only half-Vulcan. However, as no hybrid births have been reported from the VSA, the children continue to keep to themselves, and Boyce and Pike try to learn what they can from observation.

 

This is hindered by the fact that both children are very well-versed in Vulcan, and no one else speaks it. When they actually bother to speak aloud to each other, it’s in the Vulcan language, and no one can make heads or tails of it.

 

A week away from Tarsus IV, Pike makes a request for a Vulcan ambassador to be brought aboard the _Alliance._ To his annoyance, Ambassador Serek and his human wife, Amanda Grayson, are brought aboard. Serek greets him with the customary _ta’al_. “Captain Pike.”

 

“Ambassador.” Pike returns the greeting a bit clumsily. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to the children.” He turns and guides them away from the transporter room. Amanda stays a half-pace behind her husband. From what Pike has gathered, it is customary for Vulcan diplomatic couples like these two to have the wife defer to the husband. By experience, Pike knows Amanda will never stay silent for long, and Serek would not have her any other way.

 

Sure enough, Amanda is the one to break the silence. “Why do you need our help with both of them?” she asks. “From what I understand, one is a human boy.”

 

“Yeah, well, both of them speak Vulcan, and neither will have anything to do with me.” Pike grouses. “I need to know what happened to them, and for that, I need to know what they’re saying.”

 

“You need a translator.” Serek points out. “Not an ambassador.”

 

Pike shrugs. “Well, the kid is half-Vulcan.” He leaves it there. As much as Serek annoys him, he actually sort of likes the Vulcan. At least he doesn’t play political games with him. Pike is probably the only human in Starfleet who knows that they’ve been trying to conceive – only to have a stillborn each time. They make it to the medbay. “There they are.”

 

Serek watches them through the glass. They’re playing on the floor, using a few empty hyposprays as toys. They’re talking, and the quiet Vulcan words sound a little strange coming from the blond-haired boy. “I would require time to observe them.” Serek says. “Where are you planning on taking them?”

 

“Tarsus IV, until we can figure out who they belong to.”

 

“Then I have a week. I hope I can provide you with the information you require in that time.”

 

Pike sighs. “I hope so, too.” he murmurs. “I really do.”


	2. ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have actually no idea what Serek is really like outside of what I read in Fanfiction, so I figured I'd just make it up as I go. Since I wrote this, I've learned a lot more (including that it's actually spelled Sarek, but now I'm stuck in the habit), so he's most likely OOC.

**ch 2**

A week, Serek decides a bit sourly, is not long enough.

 

It doesn’t help that his emotional state is constantly being thrown off-balance by the children. Jim is _afraid_ of them, all of them, and he projects so strongly that Serek can practically taste the fear. He seems calm enough around Boyce, or even Serek and Amanda, but the instant Pike walks into the room that fear is back. Jim will turn his gaze to Serek, and it’s like he’s trying to reach out with his mind when he knows his words will fail him. If his psi rating was any higher, he might manage it.

 

Spock is another matter entirely. He’s too quiet, almost too withdrawn – until he gets around Jim, and then his eyes light up and he smiles. It’s like he doesn’t know how to react to anyone _other_ than Jim, and a Vulcan child his age should at least know how to hold a simple discourse with an adult. He’s confusing, and then there’s his eyes – very human eyes, eyes that remind him a little of Amanda’s. The fact that Spock is a half-breed and about the right age to belong to himself does not help matters.

 

Serek blames the unusual emotional distress, but it takes him until they’re a day away from Tarsus IV before he finally realizes it. Once he does, the rest of the pieces fall into place.

 

“A bond.” he tells Amanda. They watch the children from the hallway, outside of the medbay. “I did not see it before, but now it is clear. The two share a bond.”

 

Amanda frowns. “That requires a healer.”

 

“There are a few cases of spontaneous bonding occurring.” Serek says. “Not many, but it is not unheard of. Between two different species – that is a first, but Spock is half-human. Perhaps it is not so surprising.”

 

Amanda sighs. “That explains so much.” she murmurs. “I doubt either child’s parents were happy with that knowledge.”

 

“Assuming it occurred before the _Nelson_ was destroyed.” Serek observes. “There is the possibility that the prolonged contact of the escape pod may have triggered it. Regardless, they have known each other long enough that they can speak with the bond. Jim does have some psi skills, after all.”

 

Amanda glances at him. “What does that mean?”

 

“If Jim and Spock allow it, I can perform a mind-meld with Jim. That will allow him to tell me what he cannot with his voice. Something happened on the _Nelson_ that has made him silent. He needs to speak it.”

 

There’s a long pause. “Are you going to discuss this with Captain Pike first?”

 

“No. His consent is not what I require.”

 

“And he would just say no, an you don’t believe in asking for permission.” Amanda teases.

 

Serek offers her a small smile. “I find I get farther in life if I just ask forgiveness later and skip the whole permission part.” He reaches out, giving her a Vulcan kiss before slipping into the medbay. Boyce looks up but otherwise ignores him. Serek sits in front of the children, crossing his legs as he takes his place on the floor. Whatever game they were playing with the empty med bottles is instantly forgotten. Serek keeps his hands in his lap, making sure to appear as non-threatening as possible.

 

“Jim,” he says quietly, “I think something bad happened to you on the _Nelson_. I think you want to tell someone, but you are too frightened. Am I right?” Jim nods slowly. He’s gripping Spock’s hand tightly, but the Vulcan child just lets him hold on. Serek continues. “I have a way for you to tell me without anyone ever knowing. Is that okay?”

 

Spock pulls Jim a little closer. “What way?” he asks.

 

“A mind meld. I promise, it will be completely painless.”

 

The effect is instantaneous. Spock stills so completely that Serek can’t even see if he’s breathing. Jim pales, and for the first time Serek sees Jim manifest the same protective instinct that has characterized Spock’s relations with him – he uses his grip on the child to pull him back, away from Serek.

 

And with that, Serek has his answer. He can’t completely hide the flash of anger in his eyes, but his voice is rock steady when he speaks. “That’s what happened, isn’t it? Spock’s parents learned of your bond, and they performed a mind meld to, I assume, attempt to break it.” Jim nods again. “Your parents did not speak against it. It _hurt_ , and no one spoke to protect you, but Spock tried. And you returned the favor in the escape pod.” Once again, Jim nods. Serek scoots back a little. “I will not harm you, either of you. That I can promise.”

 

With those words, a great change shows. Both children exchange looks and simultaneously relax. Spock turns his gaze back to Serek. “It was not his parents.” he says quietly. “They were not aboard the ship. It was the captain who allowed it.”

 

That explains Pike, at least. Serek nods. “Jim, where are your parents?” he asks. “I will not tell Pike if you do not wish it.”

 

Jim shakes his head. “I don’t know.” he says quietly. Serek simply nods. He does not inquire of the boy’s surname – he already knows the answer he’ll get. Instead, a different plan is forming in his mind. If Pike cannot find their families, then new ones will have to be acquired. Or rather, one new family, for both of them.

 

When he leaves the medbay, Amanda is already beside him. “Are you serious? You want to adopt them?” she asks, and none of her training is enough to hide the hope in her voice. Serek nods.

 

“It needs some careful consideration, but I believe it to be the logical choice.” he says. “They cannot be separated. Besides, I find myself growing fond of them.”

 

She hugs him right there in the hallway, and Serek can only be grateful that they are alone. “Thank you.” she whispers, and he hides his smile in her shoulder.

 

/--------/

 

In the medbay, Spock and Jim watch them leave. Spock sighs. “I cannot keep speaking for you.” he says gently. “You have to talk at some point.”

 

“I know.” Jim says. The Vulcan sounds natural now, like he’s spoken it his entire life instead of the six months they’ve been together on the ship. “I just – I can’t yet. I just can’t. My head hurts too much when they come.”

 

Spock nods. “Does it hurt now?”

 

“Yeah.” Jim gives him a look. “Yours hurts too.”

 

Spock doesn’t deny the truth of that. They’ve had a shared headache ever since T’Lana tried to break their bond. The gold thread that connects them is splintered now, and the sharp edges hurt. Spock simply reaches out and touches the side of Jim’s face. It’s not a meld, not in the truest sense, but it allows their minds to touch however shallowly. It soothes the pain.

 

After a few minutes, Jim speaks, still leaning into the touch. “What are we gonna do?”

 

Spock looks up at the window and watches Serek and Amanda leave. “I don’t know.” he says. “But I won’t let them separate us. I promise.”

 

“I know. I promise too.”

 

From his office, Boyce watches them and wonders just what it is they talk about when they think no one is listening.

 

/------/

 

Back in his quarters, Serek makes plans. He sets the paperwork in motion – it could take years for such a thing to go through. Interspecies adoptions are not illegal, but they are frowned upon, even in the progressive Federation. Of course, there are thousands of logical reasons not to adopt outside your own species, but those reasons also apply to marriage, too. Serek does not always allow logic to dictate his actions.

 

Spock and Jim are five years old. They could very well be nine or ten by the time an adoption becomes official. It would not be logical to lose contact with his desired children, so he makes plans with his aides to get regular visits out to Tarsus IV.

 

After it is all said and done, he sits on his mat to meditate for a while before joining Amanda in bed. He needs to find his center before he confronts Pike with his decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I have 23 chapters up on FF.net for this story. I'm playing catch up right now.

“Are you out of your Vulcan mind?!” Pike snaps. “That’s insane!”

 

“It’s no worse than dropping them off at some orphanage and leaving them there.” Amanda snaps. It’s always interesting to watch Amanda Grayson lose her temper. She walks the line between Vulcan and human so carefully that it actually frightens everyone who has to deal with her. Pike is not excluded from this effect. He has to visibly make the effort to not shrink back in his chair. Amanda stands just in front of his desk, hands clasped behind her back. Her voice is even, her face neutral, but her eyes burn with fury.

 

Pike clasps his hands on top of the desk. “There’s a reason mixed-species adoption is frowned upon by polite society.” he bites out.

 

“Probably for the same reason mixed-species _marriage_ is frowned upon.” Amanda retorts. “Or did you forget that Serek and I are in a unique position to raise the boys?”

 

“No, I have _not_ forgotten.” Pike growls. He glances over at Serek. “Well? Anything you wish to add to this?”

 

“I believe my wife is making our point rather clearly.” Serek says mildly, but Pike suspects the Vulcan is actually laughing hysterically inside. No one can stand up to Amanda Grayson on a warpath, not even T’Pau – hence the marriage. Pike rolls his eyes.

 

“Lovely. I’m sure there are plenty of _logical_ reasons why you should take the boys.”

 

“Of course.” Serek says blandly, and he’s probably the only Vulcan who can use that flat tone to convey everything from _of course_ to _No shit, Sherlock._ He’s also the only Vulcan Pike wants to strangle on a regular basis. “I only informed you of our decision because I suspect you will wish to challenge us.”

 

“I’m a captain, Ambassador.” Pike points out. “I don’t have the time to take care of a child.”

 

“Very well. Seeing as how you would be my only challenger, that means the paperwork will not take as long.” Serek says. He stands up. “I would like to accompany the children down to the planet. I wish to see the orphanage for myself.”

 

“Make sure it’s up to your standards?” Pike sighs. “Whatever, go for it. I need to go down there myself anyway and sign the transfer documents.” He stands up from behind his desk and leaves the office, Serek and Amanda following.

 

The trip to the planet is tense – at least for Pike it is. Tarsus IV is the closest planet with a Federation outpost and an orphanage, but he knows that if Serek and Amanda do not find this place satisfactory, they will force Pike to take the boys elsewhere. Pike and Serek sit up front in the shuttle while Amanda sits in the back with the boys. She talks quietly to them in Vulcan, and it’s only mildly surprising that both boys respond. Jim is actually fairly comfortable around Amanda in a way he has never been with any other adult.

 

Serek breaks the silence. “Who was the captain of the _Nelson_?” he asks.

 

Pike sighs. “George Kirk. A good friend of mine. He and his wife died in the incident.”

 

“There is still no sign of what caused the _Nelson_ ’s destruction?”

 

“No.” Pike leans back. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Curiosity.”

 

Pike snorts. “There is no such thing as just _curiosity_ with you. You’re a chess player – you’re always six steps ahead of the rest of us. What’s on your mind?”

 

“The boys have formed a bond.” Serek says. “One of Spock’s parents attempted to mind-meld with Jim in order to break it. I do not have to tell you what a painful process that can be.”

 

“No, you don’t.” Pike says, sitting up a little straighter again. “Who authorized this?”

 

“Apparently, Captain Kirk.”

 

For a long moment, Pike just stares at Serek. Finally, he groans. “That explains so much.” he mutters. “No wonder he never trusted me. Kid’s probably scared to death of all authority figures.”

 

“I thought you would like to know that it wasn’t personal.”

 

Pike grins. “Don’t let anyone else know, but I’m pretty sure you actually care.” he teases lightly. “We’ll be on surface in about thirty minutes. Hopefully Jim won’t make the connection between captain and anyone else in authority.” Suddenly his mood sours. “Damn it. I can’t imagine George authorizing something like that, not without consulting Jim’s parents.”

 

Serek nods. “I find it highly unlikely as well. However, Spock left me with the impression that Jim’s parents were not aboard the ship.”

 

“You think that’s true?”

 

“I think that is what they wish to believe to protect themselves from the truth.” the Vulcan says quietly. “They are still children. No child wants to believe that their parents are gone.”

 

Pike shakes his head. “Which also means we’re no closer to figuring out who they belong to.”

 

“I would rather you leave them in my hands.” Serek points out. “A bond such as theirs should be cherished, not broken. They should not be separated.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Pike waves him off. “I’m not that big of an ass. But Starfleet law comes first. If I can find their families before your adoption goes through, then I have to separate them. That’s the law.”

 

“Then, for the children’s sakes, I hope you never find their families.”

 

/-------/

 

Tarsus IV is a desert planet, but the settlement has been expertly terraformed. The boys exchange looks as they are lead off the shuttle, flanked on either side by Amanda and Serek. Jim speaks first. _It’s huge._ he says. Spock nods.

 

 _It feels different from the ship._ he observes. Jim shrugs.

 

_I guess it should. I mean, it’s not a ship – it’s a planet._

 

Spock nods again. _It does make me wonder what planet is used for setting Federation life support systems._ he muses. _It’s not this one._

 

Jim laughs. It only sounds inside Spock’s head, through their bond, but it warms Spock regardless. He hasn’t heard Jim laugh since the _Nelson_ exploded. He allows a small smile to cross his face as the adults take them to the orphanage.

 

They’re getting looks. The colony is predominantly human, and the two Vulcans are attracting attention. Jim takes hold of Spock’s hand and lifts his chin. Now _he’s_ getting looks as well. The whispers fly ahead of them as they make their way through the colony. There’s a gentle touch on his shoulder, and a flash of foreign pride as he looks up to see Serek giving him that not-smile that he’s used to seeing from Spock. He grins back as only a child can and turns his focus forward, schooling his features in a passable imitation of Serek’s expressionless façade.

 

When they make it to the orphanage, Amanda immediately begins to scowl. “I hope this place isn’t built completely yet.”

 

“They don’t have that many kids here.” Pike explains. “It’s actually being run out of this woman’s home. There is a facility being built on the edge of the colony.” Amanda nods acceptance.

 

Serek allows Amanda to sort out any problems with the facility. As illogical as instincts can be, Amanda’s are spot-on. If there is anything wrong with this place, she will know it far quicker than he will. Instead he crouches down and focuses on the children.

 

“This will not be the last you see of us.” he says quietly, switching from Standard to Vulcan. “Amanda and I will come again.”

 

Spock nods. “To visit?”

 

“At first. Then, soon, to take you home.”

 

Jim brightens. “Home. You hear that, Spock? He said home.”

 

Spock blinks, shock flickering across his face for just a moment. “You mean, to live with you and Amanda?”

 

“Yes.” Serek assures them. “By then, I believe it would be prudent for you to call us Mother and Father.” He spreads his hand out in the _ta’al._ “Live long and prosper.” There’s a small flicker of amusement as the children attempt it as well.

 

As they leave, Amanda leans against his shoulder briefly. “They’ll be ours, right?”

 

Serek nods. “Of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little language note. Ko-mehk = mother. A'nirih = father. I think Father is actually supposed to be sa-mehk, but I didn't know about that word until much later. So A'nirih it is. The labels sounded better in Vulcan than they did in English, less formal.

When she first met Spock and Jim, Harriet Tru privately thought the relationship would never last. Harriet keeps three other children in her home, and all of them are human. She knows how children are. She figures that, give it a few months, and Jim will walk away from Spock. The ambassador will take the Vulcan child away, and Jim will join a family in the Tarsus IV settlement. That is what she assumes will happen, and honestly, she’s not the only one. Several families express an interest in Jim, but none in Spock, and Harriet simply is not surprised.

                                                                                                                                                                             

This is a human settlement.

 

Three months into their stay, Ambassador Serek comes to visit the children for the first time. Harriet supervises (sort of) in the large family room of her house. Of course, the Vulcan’s sharp eyes catch the greenish bruise (now a few weeks old) on Jim’s cheek. The few corresponding bruises on Spock are at least hidden by his shirt. She watches as Serek kneels in front of Jim and gently cups his face, examining the bruise.

 

“How did this happen?” he asks.

 

“He was defending me.” Spock explains quietly. “The other children here are not fond of us.”

 

Serek nods. “You must learn to control your reactions.” His eyes are on Jim, but he speaks to both children. “Emotional responses will only encourage them.”

 

Jim nods, his face a careful blank. Spock draws Serek’s attention by lifting the hem of his shirt, revealing the bruises on his ribs. “They did not use words.” the boy says, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“They will not do it again.” Jim says, and the lack of _anything_ in his voice sends chills down Harriet’s spine.

 

Serek looks between the two of them. “I assume they look worse than you do.” he says, and there might just be a hint of pride in the words. Then he switches to Vulcan, and the conversation moves on to different things, she assumes.

 

Harriet is only supervisor of the orphans for a year. During this year, she learns several things about Spock and Jim that she’s pretty sure no one else has figured out yet. For one, Jim is extremely intelligent. He bores of his classes easily, and Harriet has to find new ways of challenging him. Human five-year-olds should not be able to learn this fast, but Jim _does_. He can keep pace with his Vulcan comrade, and that says something. Spock is just as frighteningly intelligent as his species claims, and between the two of them, they can get creative.

 

The children do not warm up to Spock and Jim. In fact, Jim does not abandon Spock like Harriet once assumed. If anything, the constant animosity from the other children only further cements their _us versus them_ mentality. Occasionally, things get physical – shoving, a few punches, some bruises. The entire time, Spock and Jim keep their chins up and ignore it to the best of a five-year-old’s ability.

 

Then someone decides to take a brick to Spock. He’s an older boy, twelve or so, using his parents’ prejudice as an excuse for his violence. He’s tall, burly, and knows exactly what he’s doing. He gets exactly one strike in, and Harriet is pretty sure that was the element of surprise.

 

Jim breaks the boy’s arm in his fury.

 

After that, the physical attacks stop.

 

Serek and Amanda continue to visit the children at regular intervals – at least every three months, sometimes more frequently. After the incident with the brick, no more families come inquiring after Jim. Spock seems to prefer that, as does Amanda. She likes sitting with the children in her lap while Serek teaches the boys about Vulcan culture. He tell them stories of great Vulcan philosophers and scientists and explorers, and Amanda tells them Earth fairy tales and stories of magic and mystery.

 

These are to be children of two worlds. They will be educated as such.

 

One incident will forever stay with Harriet. A family has come to adopt. The mother – a sweet woman called Daisy – has taken a shine to Jim. She sits with him outside as he builds a birdhouse, smiling and talking. He’s giving her short, three word answers, but she’s not put off, and Harriet hopes for a brief moment that someone will finally give Jim a home before those Vulcans ruin him.

 

Daisy leans forward, smiling. “How would you like to come home with me?” she asks. “You could build all the birdhouses you want. My husband could even teach you how to make other things as well, if you’d like.”

 

Jim blinks slowly. He finally looks away from his project long enough to make eye contact with Daisy. “Why would I go home with you?” he asks, tilting his head to the side. “I already have a mother.”

 

“You do? Where is she?”

 

“On Vulcan, with my father. He’s an ambassador.” Jim says proudly, only stumbling slightly over the word. Daisy’s smile turns strained.

 

“You’re not a Vulcan.” she points out. “You’re a human.”

 

“So is my mother. My father is Vulcan. I took after her while my brother took after him.”

 

Then Spock materializes beside Jim, holding a small can of green paint. He looks from Jim to Daisy, giving her a thorough once-over before completely dismissing her and returning his attention to Jim. He sits down beside the boy and hands him the can of paint.

 

 _The others have taken all the brushes._ he says. _We’ll have to wait until they are finished._

 

Jim nods. _Well, we could always just find a way to take a brush –_

_Jim -_

 

 _But after last time that might be overkill._ Jim finishes, and he’s laughing once again. It makes Spock smile ever-so-slightly. Jim turns his attention back to Daisy. “This is my brother, miss.” he says. “His name is Spock.”

 

Spock salutes her with the _ta’al_. “Live long and prosper.” he says blandly.

 

For a long moment, Daisy just stares at the two of them. Slowly, she smiles at Jim. “Sweetie, you can’t be Spock’s brother.” she says gently. “You’re human, and he’s not. You’re just a little confused, that’s all.” She reaches out to touch Jim’s shoulder, only to find her way blocked by Spock’s arm.

 

Neither boy’s face shows any emotion. They stare at her blankly, just like proper Vulcans. Daisy shivers. Spock lets his arm fall back so he can touch Jim’s shoulder. “Your disbelief is irrelevant.” he says. “Jim is my brother, and we are both Vulcan.” There’s a slight emphasis on the word _my_ , and Daisy’s face crumbles. Tears form in her eyes. Once again, she turns her focus to Jim.

 

“You are such a special boy.” she whispers. “You can do great things with your life, but not if you stay with him. He will drag you down, Jim. Let me help you. Please. Let me show you how good being human can be.”

 

For a very long moment, Jim just stares at her. Spock tightens his grip on the other boy’s shoulder. He can sense Jim’s emotions through their bond – repeated contact has healed the frayed thread, turned it into a strong network of strings that hold them together. He knows Jim is confused and slightly unnerved. No one has paid him this kind of attention before. No one has been kind like this before. It frightens Spock.

 

 _I am not going anywhere._ Jim assures him. _She is simply being illogical when it will not be helpful._ His gaze flickers past Daisy, and surprise and joy override all else. “ _Ko-mekh_!” The word slips out with a little more enthusiasm than might be acceptable, but Spock brightens considerably as well. Amanda waves at them, and both children stand up and take off to her. She hugs them both.

 

“Where is _A’nirih_?” Spock asks, pulling back just a bit. The conversation continues in Vulcan, leaving Daisy completely out as she stares at the children.

 

Harriet watches the entire exchange with a small, sad smile. She knows then that Spock and Jim will never be separated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recall reading a fanfic where the author said they took a big stick called 'Bad Things' and beat Jim with it for a lot of chapters. I did basically the same thing in this story to both of them.

After Harriet leaves the orphanage and hands the children over to Talia, a young Orion woman who is good with children, Kodos becomes governor of the Tarsus IV colony. This change concerns Amanda; Kodos is well known in the science world for his interest in eugenics. This interest has raised all sorts of red flags with his fellow scientists, but Starfleet, and more importantly, the Federation, haven’t seen the need to do anything about this interest. Originally, Amanda had never paid much attention to Kodos either, but now –

 

Well, now he’s in control of a colony where her babies are. She can’t protect Jim and Spock if she’s not even on the same planet, and she has good reason to be concerned. Kodos is also well-known for being borderline xenophobic. The few non-human species that live on Tarsus IV are easy targets for someone like him. Spock can be in danger just because of his pointed ears.

 

Jim is no safer. Amanda still remembers that one terrifying visit where they learned that Jim, having spent five years in a sterile spaceship, has severe allergies and is allergic to standard antihistamine. It took a mind-meld with Serek to calm his body enough that he could breathe again. After that, Serek taught the boys the basics of mind-melds. Severe allergies tend to make people appear weak, and Amanda fears what that weakness might lead to.

 

Serek does what he can to assuage her of her fear, but he knows it is a logical fear, and that just makes it worse. Their trips to Tarsus IV become more frequent as Serek starts using his own political pull to make the adoption paperwork go through faster. He wants his children off that planet as soon as possible.

 

Then, one day, all diplomatic visits to Tarsus IV are suspended.

 

/------/

 

Three months after Kodos is made governor, he begins actively segregating the population.

 

At first, no one realizes what is happening. The children, perhaps, are the first to realize it. There are guards at the cafeteria doors, and when a group of children including Spock and Jim try to enter, they are stopped. One of the guards smiles kindly at the boys. “I’m sorry, kids, but all non-humans have to use the back door.” he says. “Governor’s orders.”

 

Spock and Jim exchange looks, but they break from the line regardless. The guard frowns. “Hey, kid – I said non-humans.” he protests.

 

Jim blinks. “Spock is my brother.” he says. “I’m just as Vulcan as he is.”

 

The guard lets it go, but he makes a mental note of Jim’s face. He’s going to have to keep an eye out for that one.

 

It doesn’t take long, maybe a few weeks, before all buildings are segregated in such a fashion. After a month, the few non-humans on Tarsus IV have left. Spock and Jim have nowhere else to go. They stay.

 

Food was scarce before Kodos; now it’s used as a weapon. Spock and Jim sit on top of the orphanage, bellies empty, and watch the workers bring in the grain. Jim pulls his knees up to his chest and hugs them there. “This isn’t right.” he says softly.

 

Spock glances at him. “It’s just like what the children do.” he says. “ _A’nirih_ says we should not let our reactions show. It will stop eventually, just like the children did.”

 

Jim shakes his head. “This isn’t that.” he insists. “Something is wrong with Kodos.” At six years old, their bond is strong enough now that they no longer need to touch. Spock can sense Jim’s growing unease, and it only fuels his own. Jim glances at him. “You know I’m right.”

 

That just makes his brother sigh. “I know.” he admits. “What can we do about it? We’re children like the rest.”

 

“Travis has started packing food away.” Jim says. “He’s sharing it with the younger ones.”

 

Spock blinks. “There are children with no food?”

 

“Yeah. Not just here, either. Travis has ears in the colony. There are other families with small children and no food. The kids are sick.”

 

That makes Spock frown. “Eugenics.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“I don’t know. _Ko-mekh_ said it last time she came. She said Kodos was into eugenics. _A’nirih_ told her not to talk about that in front of us.” Spock shrugs. “It could be nothing.”

 

Jim shakes his head. “It’s not nothing.” he says. “Tomorrow won’t be any different. We’ll still be hungry.”

 

For a long moment, they sit there, watching the sun set and the workers come in for the day. Spock is the one to break the silence. “It is illegal.” he says mildly.

 

Jim snorts. “Criminal or dead. Take your pick.”

 

“Well, when you put it _that_ way, I’ll take criminal.”

 

/--------/

 

At first, they don’t steal much, only enough for themselves for a few days. Then the orphanage is cut out entirely, and they start stealing food in much larger quantities. There is no longer an adult running the orphanage – instead Travis, a fifteen year old boy whose parents are currently on Earth, has been taking care of the kids. He uses Spock and Jim to provide for the others. The brothers use their small bodies to their advantage, getting in and out of places no one else could.

 

It doesn’t take long for them to find the knife-edge of starvation and stay there.

 

Travis gets word that the grain is infected – the food shortage has affected even the adults, even Kodos. Before people were starving. Now they are dying.

 

Spock and Jim have seen death. They watched an entire ship full of people cease to exist. They understand all too well what Travis explains to the children. Travis pauses in his explanation, sighing softly as he examines the children.

 

“If we want to survive,” he says quietly, “we’re gonna have to fight dirty.”

 

At first, no one really knows what he means, not even Spock and Jim. After all, they’re just children, even if they are orphans. No one will pay much attention to them.

 

The next day, Travis is killed bringing food back to the orphans.

 

/-------/

 

Pike is mildly surprised when he gets a private call from Vulcan. He patches it through to his PADD. “Pike.”

 

_“Captain, I request your assistance.”_

 

He almost stumbles over his feet. “Hold on, Serek. Let me get somewhere more private.” He puts the call on hold and heads into the nearest ready room. There is a couple currently making use of it – he clears them out with a look. As soon as he is alone, he locks the door and turns back to the call. “Okay. What’s going on?”

 

Serek is as tense as Pike has ever seen them. _“Three months ago, Tarsus IV stopped accepting diplomatic visits.”_ he explains. _“I need to know what is happening there.”_

 

Pike shakes his head. “This happened three months ago, and you’re just now starting to harass me?”

 

_“I have been attempting to negotiate with Starfleet concerning the issue.”_

“Starfleet stonewalling you?”

 

 _“It appears so. Apparently, it is not considered criminal to cut off diplomatic access to a colony when a new governor has taken his place.”_ Serek pinches the bridge of his nose. It’s a rare display of frustration that probably only Amanda has seen before. _“There is nothing to indicate that Kodos has done anything wrong, but – “_

“But he has your kids.” Pike says quietly. “I understand, Serek. You want me to go check on Spock and Jim, because a Starfleet vessel has the right to land wherever it wants no matter what.”

 

_“Exactly.”_

 

Pike nods. “It will take a few weeks to get there.”

 

_“Do you have a more precise time?”_

 

That almost makes Pike laugh. “Fifteen days, maybe fourteen if we push the warp, which we really can’t without having to explain to brass why. Unless you want me to tell them a friend called in a favor.” He’s teasing now, and Serek rewards him with a twitch of the lips that might be a smile.

 

_“Thank you, Captain Pike.”_

 

“Not a problem. You owe me, though.” Pike smiles. “Hey, if the paperwork goes through anytime soon, let me know and I’ll pick the boys up for you. They shouldn’t spend any longer than they have to on planet.”

 

A few more pleasantries, and Pike ends the call. He gets back to the bridge and turns his attention to Number One. “I need a favor.” She nods. “Look up everything you can on Kodos and Tarsus IV. Something might be going down, and I want to know what before I drop us into a hornets’ nest.”

 

Number One nods. “Of course, Captain.” She turns to the helmsman and orders the necessary course change.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Tarsus IV. We know what happened there. I don't go into graphic details, but . . . . Tarsus IV. Everyone good? Okay. This warning applies to the next chapter as well.

**ch 6**

 

The night is ablaze with fires.

 

Once the crop starts to fail, food ceases to be a weapon. It becomes a precious commodity, worth killing over. Every night, people leave their homes. Every morning, when they return, there are fewer people in Tarsus IV. Kodos approves this method. He encourages the people to fight for their food, to eliminate those they believe unworthy of it so there is more for them.

 

The orphans are the first to die.

 

Somehow, Spock and Jim survive the slaughter. The night Travis does not return is the night the colonists set fire to the orphanage. They barricade the doors and set fire to the dry wooden walls. The children beat on the walls and cry out, begging for someone outside to save them. Jim grabs Spock’s wrist, and the boys head for the stairs. They yell for the others to follow, but their voices are lost in the roaring flames. The smoke scorches their lungs, but they make it up the stairs.

 

They survive by jumping out of a second-story window and racing for the shadows. Five other children die in the blaze.

 

Now they hide again, on the second night of slaughter. It is no longer safe to walk around and sneak food like they used to. They can no longer trust the kindness of the adults. Even the ones that used to help are too afraid of the others. So they hide in a small hollow beneath an elderly couple’s porch (they starved to death in the first few days) and cling to each other as the adults race by.

 

Spock is bleeding. Jim’s clothes are stained with dirt and green blood, and his hands shake as he tries to apply pressure to the wound. They’ve always been smart for their age, smart for any age, but they’re still children. No one teaches the young first aid. They are taught to find an adult, and now Jim finds himself working from memory, trying to recall how Amanda bandaged his scraped knee a few visits ago.

 

His brother looks up at him, careful mask slipping just a bit. _It hurts_. he says. Jim nods.

 

 _I know._ He bites his lip, trying to think. _Here, let me try something._ A’nirih _used a mind-meld to help me breathe. Maybe I can make it stop hurting._ Spock nods, and Jim reaches up and touches his face, moving his fingers to Spock’s meld points.

 

Serek once expressed concern that Jim would have difficulty with a mind-meld, and he does when he’s trying to connect with Serek. Finding Spock’s mind is second nature. Knowing what to do after that is something entirely different. He doesn’t know how to reach out to the nerves that relay pain and calm them. However, the melds are still new to them, and the novelty is enough of a distraction that Spock can forget about the pain.

 

After a few moments, Jim pulls back. The melds are exhausting for now, but they bring a stronger sense of his brother, and he likes them. He smiles at Spock. _Okay now?_

 

Spock leans back, taking the pressure off the cut in his side. _Where are_ A’nirih _and_ Ko-mekh _? They should be here. They should come._ He can’t keep the fear from his voice. Jim reaches out and takes his hand.

 

 _I don’t know._ he whispers. _But it’ll be okay. Even if they don’t come, we’ll be okay. We got each other, right?_

  

Outside, chaos and bloodshed reign.

 

/--------/

 

They leave their shelter long enough to steal food. Or rather, Jim leaves – Spock’s wound has gotten infected, and he can no longer walk quickly. Running is definitely out of the picture. Jim is not fairing much better. He feels like he is constantly on the verge of losing the ability to breathe. Spock is unable to relieve him of his symptoms. Serek’s visits were stopped before he could teach them much more than how to connect to each other.

 

Jim leaves to find food, and he always returns to the same porch. After the fourth day of this, they are discovered.

 

The two men used to be security for Kodos. It’s clear they’re on their own now, with no loyalty to hold their natural urges in check. One of them – a tall, burly man with red hair – grabs Jim before he can make it across the yard.

 

“Hey, check this out.” he drawls. “Looks like we found one of those damn orphans. Where’s your friend, kid?” He shakes Jim a little.

 

Jim just glares at him. “Dead.” he says flatly. “I’m the only one left.” It’s a struggle to speak, let alone breathe, but he manages it without sounding too bad. The redhead grins.

 

“I don’t think I believe you.” he says. “Andy, check the porch. They’re small enough to get under there.”

 

Jim’s heart jumps. “NO!” he screams, struggling against the bigger man. “No!”

 

The redhead backhands him across the face. Jim feels the skin split, fresh blood running down his cheek into his mouth. It tastes like copper. A strong kick lands on his ribs, and he feels at least one give under the pressure. He can’t stop a grunt of pain from escaping him.

 

“Leave him alone.” Andy snaps. “He’s just a kid. They don’t eat that much.”

 

“Whatever.” the redhead growls. “I catch you again, I’ll kill ya, half-breed.” With that they both leave, moving on to bigger and better things. Jim lays there for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

 

Small, shaking hands touch his shoulders. _Jim?_ Spock asks, gently pulling at him. _We need to leave, we have to go. Come on._ Jim allows himself to be pulled to his feet. Together, they stumble back to their hideout. Jim pulls his knees to his chest, breathing hard.

 

_They took the food._

_They almost took you._ Spock retorts. _We’ll live without the food. We have before._

_You need it._ Jim protests. Spock grips his shoulders hard, making his brother look up at him. He’s sweating, hair plastered to his forehead as his body fights off the infection, but he smiles nonetheless. Jim ducks his head. _You need it._

 

 _We need help we’re not going to get._ Spock clarifies. _You know it as well as I do. We are going to die here if someone does not come._

 

Jim shakes his head. _No. That won’t happen._

_You know it will._

_It won’t._ Jim glares up at him. _We’re not gonna die. That’s just stupid, Spock._

 

Spock nods. “In that case,” he says, voice quiet and shaking with pain, “we need to leave here. They’ll be back tonight.”

 

“I know.”

 

/--------/

 

Pike stares at the information he’s been given. He feels like he can barely breathe. “Are you sure this is accurate?” he demands. Number One just nods. Pike stares at the PADD. It displays Kodos’ dissertation from his University days, buried long ago by his professors who could already see the direction their student was headed. The title is downright terrifying.

 

_The Application of Eugenics Using Colonists to Promote Survival of the Fittest._

“Does Starfleet know about this?” His voice shakes just a little.

 

“No sir.” Number One says. “I had to go directly to his University professors to find that, and even then, they didn’t give it to me willingly.”

 

He sets down the PADD with shaking hands. “Helmsman, maximum warp. Give me a new ETA on our arrival to Tarsus IV.”

 

“Aye, Captain.” the helmsman says. “Maximum warp. New ETA – 2 days. We’ll be almost out of fuel by that point, sir.”

 

“Never mind that.” Pike says. “Just keep our course. I’ll take care of the fuel problems.” He turns his attention to his communications officer. “Get me a private line to Vulcan and Starfleet. I need to speak with Ambassador Serek and any Admiral you can get to answer – as high up as you can go.” The woman nods and returns to the console.

 

“What are you going to do?” Number One asks quietly.

 

“First I’m going to find out if I’m right.” Pike says softly. “And if I am, I’m going to rain hell down on Kodos’ head. After I get Spock and Jim off that planet.”


End file.
